Trauma
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: Cuddy sort d'une semaine de coma, victime d'un accident de la circulation, et a oublié les circonstances du drame.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers **: Tout le tralala appartient à la Fox.  
**Spoiler** : Pas pour le prologue.  
**Commentaires** : POV Cuddy en italique.  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

« Elle se réveille ! »

La jeune femme ouvrit douloureusement les yeux, prit le temps de s'habituer à la lumière vive projetée par les néons. Elle essaya de parler mais elle eut la sensation de s'étouffer.

_Aow..._

« Lisa, vous avez été intubée, vous ne pouvez pas parler. Si vous m'entendez, clignez ! »

Elle cligna, et jeta un œil autour d'elle. Elle essaya de tourner la tête mais sa nuque était trop raide. Elle était allongée dans un lit, sous des draps blancs. Un mur vitré à sa droite. Un homme penché au-dessus d'elle à sa gauche. Une sonde serrait son index, la reliant au moniteur. Elle sentait qu'un truc était collé sur sa joue... un pansement, sans doute. Son visage lui faisait mal, comme s'il était contusionné. Oui, elle était surement couverte d'ecchymoses...

La chambre lui disait quelque chose... Elle n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

_J'ai du boire beaucoup d'alcool pour me farcir une gueule de bois pareille... Non, je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire..._

« Vous clignez une fois pour oui, deux fois pour non. D'accord ? »

_Oui._

« Vous savez qui vous êtes ? »

_Oui. Lisa Cuddy. Facile..._

« Vous savez qui je suis ? »

_Moins facile... Cette paire de sourcils ne m'est pas inconnue... cet air de gros nounours non plus... James. C'est ça, James. James Wilson._

Wilson sourit lorsqu'elle cligna.

« Vous savez ce que vous faites là ? »

_Non. Mais c'est une chambre d'hôpital. De mon hôpital._

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce qui s'est passé ? »

_Non. _

« Vous avez eu un accident de moto. »

_Qu'est-ce-que je faisais sur une moto ?_

« Vous étiez avec House. Vous êtes passés à une intersection, une voiture qui arrivait sur votre gauche a grillé le feu rouge et vous a percutés. »

_Ah..._

« Des brulures au 2nd degré sur vos jambes ont été causées par de l'essence bouillante... »

_C'est pour ça que ça pique un peu..._

« ...et vous avez subi un choc à la tête. Vous sortez d'une semaine de coma. Nous sommes donc le vendredi 6 août 2010. »

_Ceci explique cela. Je n'avais pas de casque ?_

« House aussi est dans le coma. Ceci dit, le choc crânien a été moins violent que le vôtre. Mais il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé... » avoua Wilson avant de fondre en larmes.

Cuddy eut envie de lui faire un gros câlin pour le consoler, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Puis une question effrayante survint...

_Qu'est-ce-que je faisais sur la moto de House ?_

* * *

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Spoiler** : 3x12 "_One Day, One Room_"; 5x10 "_Let Them Eat Cake_"; 6x13 "_Moving The Chains_"; 6x22 "_Help Me_".  
**Commentaires** : C'est pour l'anniversaire de ma Nana... Joyeux anniversaire, HRL ! :D  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Cuddy avait été extubée et pouvait à présent parler normalement, et pouvait également bouger sans trop de problèmes. Mais ses jambes étaient trop douloureuses pour lui permettre de marcher.

Rachel était chez ses grands-parents. Cuddy avait décidé qu'elle ne verrait pas sa fille tant qu'elle serait aussi faible.

Les souvenirs n'étaient pas revenus. Elle se souvenait qu'elle cachait sa relation avec Lucas à House. Elle avait demandé à Wilson s'il était passé la voir. Il lui avait répondu avec un sourire triste qu'il avait quitté le New Jersey depuis plus de 2 mois, mais sans entrer dans les détails. Elle en conclut que c'était terminé entre eux, et elle ne ressentait aucune peine.

Et puis plus rien. Elle n'avait plus aucun moyen d'établir un lien entre fin 2009 et son réveil. Et Wilson ne voulait rien lui dire.

Elle était soulagée de ne pas se rappeler de l'accident. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu peur. Peut-être qu'elle avait souffert. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi elle était sur la moto de House. Elle avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, rien ne lui venait. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté de monter sur cet engin là...

Elle n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre, perdue dans ses vaines réflexions. Wilson avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne l'air. Il l'avait finalement convaincue de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant et de sortir dans le parc.

C'est sans alerter personne qu'ils traversèrent le hall de l'hôpital, Wilson poussant fièrement le fauteuil de Cuddy.

Ils passèrent devant le bureau de la doyenne. Cuddy y jeta un œil et sentit des papillons s'agiter dans son ventre.

_Il s'est passé quelque chose dans mon bureau._

Elle vit son bureau d'étudiante, celui que House avait récupéré pour se faire pardonner. La pièce avait été saccagé par un fou furieux qui voulait se faire diagnostiquer à tout prix. Elle avait donc investi le bureau de House le temps des travaux, et avait pris un malin plaisir à embêter le diagnosticien. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, il l'avait affreusement déçue en posant une main sur son sein. Elle était partie et le soir même, les travaux étaient achevés. Elle avait trouvé son vieux bureau, trônant fièrement au milieu de la pièce. Elle était montée voir House pour le remercier, et l'avait surpris en train de flirter avec une pétasse blonde.

Ça, elle s'en souvenait très bien.

Ils poursuivirent la traversée du hall, sortirent de l'hôpital et débouchèrent sur le parc. Cuddy devait bien l'avouer, l'air frais lui avait manqué, même si elle n'aspirait qu'à rester dans sa chambre pour se concentrer sur sa mémoire.  
Wilson s'approcha d'une table de pique-nique, positionna le fauteuil de Cuddy à côté du banc et s'y installa.

« Merci de vous occuper de moi, James. »  
« C'est tout naturel... »

_House s'était allongé sur cette table. Il voulait échapper aux consultations que je lui avais imposées parce que je m'étais parjurée pour lui éviter la prison. Et il m'avait dit avec sa petite moue : ' You're gonna kiss me or not ? '_

Elle vit un couple passer devant elle. Ils parlaient en Français.

_Je me souviens lorsqu'il avait brillamment imité l'accent Français. ' Zhere are rizon for ev'ryfik, mes amis. ' J'ai oublié les détails, mais j'ai voulu quitter la pièce. Et je l'entends encore. ' Not so fast, Mademoiselle Cuddy ! '  
Qu'est-ce-que je faisais dans son bureau à ce moment-là ?  
Il m'avait bipée. Je l'attendais avec son équipe. Il voulait savoir qui lui pourrissait la vie. Wilson avait trouvé un opossum dans sa baignoire et l'alarme incendie s'était déclenchée en pleine nuit.  
House avait emménagé avec Wilson. Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi..._

« Vous viviez avec House, n'est-ce-pas ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Si je vous le dit, ça ne va pas vous plaire... Essayez de vous concentrer, Lisa. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses jambes entourées de gaze.

_D'accord. Je me concentre._

_L'appartement que Lucas voulait pour nous. Voilà. J'y suis. Wilson l'a acheté avant lui. Donc il savait que j'étais avec Lucas. House aussi. Comment l'ont-ils appris ?  
Ça ne me revient pas._

Elle se massa les tempes et soupira.

« J'en ai marre... Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de tout... Quand je crois être près du but, il me manque toujours quelque chose... »

Le couple de Français repassa devant eux et s'immobilisèrent. L'homme se mit à genoux devant sa compagne, prit sa main gauche, et passa une bague à son doigt.  
Wilson se mordit nerveusement la lèvre quand il vit Cuddy se raidir.

_Lucas m'a demandée en mariage. J'en suis certaine. Pourquoi est-il parti ? Parce que j'ai refusé ? Non, je n'ai pas refusé. Mais on ne s'est pas mariés. Si j'avais eu des doutes, où aurais-je mis la bague ? Ce qui est sur, c'est que je n'aurais pas supporté de l'avoir au doigt toute la journée.  
Dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Le premier à gauche._

« J'aimerais aller dans mon bureau. » dit-elle à Wilson.

Sans piper mot, il se leva, et emmena Cuddy au PPTH.

Il lui ouvrit la porte du bureau, elle entra seule. Elle était encore trop faible pour actionner manuellement les roues du fauteuil, et c'est essoufflée qu'elle fouilla dans ses tiroirs.  
Pas de bague, mais un livre. Celui de son arrière-grand-père. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit, et vit en première page :

' To Lisa and Lucas

Here's to a new chapter...

Best,

Greg x '

Tout lui revint en mémoire. La conférence sur la pharmacologie. Thanksgiving. Le quickie de Lucas, pour un pari stupide avec House. Les gratins de courgettes de Lucas. House qui abandonne l'idée de la reconquérir. House qui sombre dans l'alcool. L'accident à Trenton. Et ce qui suivit...  
Elle tourna la page, voulant vérifier si ses souvenirs étaient corrects. Et comme elle s'y attendait, il y avait écrit ' I love you. ' en rouge. Et c'était bien l'écriture de House.  
Cuddy sortit en trombe de son bureau, ignorant ses bras qui devenaient douloureux, et passa devant un Wilson abasourdi.

« Lisa ! Où allez-vous ? »  
« Voir Greg ! » répondit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

* * *

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Spoiler **: 6x22 "_Help Me_".  
**Commentaires** : Je profite de ma dernière journée de liberté pour vous poster ça... C'est déjà la rentrée...  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Wilson avait emmené Cuddy dans la chambre de House, la 318, et les avait laissés seuls.

Cuddy s'approcha du lit. Il était là, inconscient.

Il avait eu autant de chance qu'elle. Il s'était simplement fracturé le poignet, ainsi qu'une côte, ses jambes n'avaient pas été brulées. Elles étaient intactes, hormis le bout de muscle en moins dans la cuisse droite...  
Il n'avait plus qu'à se réveiller. Et tout serait parfait...

_Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? J'aurais du rester avec lui dès mon réveil..._

Cuddy prit sa main et la serra convulsivement. Refoulant ses larmes, elle murmura :

« Greg, c'est moi. Lisa. Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, mais... Je suis là. »

Elle fixa ses paupières closes, et se rassura en pensant qu'ainsi, il ne souffrait pas.

**Flash back**

« Tu sais... » lui avait-elle dit alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux « Tu ne devrais pas ouvrir autant ta chemise, à l'hôpital. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Des femmes te regardent... Quelques hommes, aussi... ça me... »  
« Tu es jalouse ! » avait-il souri en posant ses mains sur ses hanches « Jalouse de trois bobonnes et deux gays... »  
« Moi ? Jalouse ? Non... Pas du tout... » avait-elle démenti en embrassant le bout de torse laissé à découvert.  
« Tu me déçois... Je croyais que tu savais que je ne voulais que toi... »  
« Je le sais. »  
Et il avait embrassé ses lèvres avec tendresse.

**Fin du flash back**

Elle caressa sa joue. Son début de barbe chatouillait sa paume. Elle adorait cette sensation et elle avait peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir la ressentir.  
_Réveille-toi. S'il te plait._  
Elle repensa aux papillons dans le ventre lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de son bureau, et elle pouvait enfin mettre un souvenir sur cette impression.

**Flash back**

Cuddy l'avait bipé, il était descendu aussi vite que possible, était entré dans son bureau, avait baissé les stores et verrouillé la porte.

« Je ne t'ai pas bipé pour ce que tu crois. Je ne veux pas de ça au travail. »  
« Ah. » avait-il répondu, feignant la déception.  
« Tu m'as encore volé mon presse-papier. »

House avait fait demi-tour et avait voulu ouvrir la porte, mais elle avait saisit ses poignets avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'enfuir.

« C'est la troisième fois cette semaine ! »  
« J'avais envie de t'embêter... »  
« Je te vole tes affaires, moi ? »  
« La dernière fois, c'était ma balle ! »  
« C'était pour me venger ! »  
« C'est toi qui a commencé ! »  
« Pas vrai ! »  
« Si ! »  
« Rah ! Tu m'énerves ! »

S'en était suivi un baiser passionné, qui s'était terminé dans la salle d'eau de Cuddy, leurs vêtements éparpillés un peu partout.

**Fin du flash back**

Elle essaya de se lever. Ses jambes refusèrent de la porter et elle retomba dans le fauteuil. Alors elle prit appui sur le lit à l'aide de ses avant-bras, et se hissa tout doucement. Elle dut plier les jambes et étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Finalement, elle parvint à grimper sur le matelas. Elle s'allongea sur le flanc, et se blottit contre House. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, enfouit sa tête dans son cou, et pleura.

_Ne pars pas. Pas maintenant._

**Flash back**

House s'était réveillé en sursaut, le corps en sueur et le souffle coupé. Cuddy avait allumé la lumière et avait demandé d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Cauchemar ? »  
« Oui. Trenton. »

Ses mauvais rêves étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il ne lui en parlait jamais, mais elle espérait que c'était la mort d'Hanna qui le torturait, pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit pour se persuader qu'elle était mieux sans lui.

« Tout va bien. Je suis là. » l'avait-elle rassuré en caressant son front. Ensuite, elle avait branché la veilleuse et éteint la lumière.  
« Viens dans mes bras. » lui avait-elle murmuré. Il avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine et elle l'avait serré contre elle. Elle détestait le savoir aussi vulnérable mais malgré cela, elle aimait pouvoir le cajoler sans qu'il ne rechigne. Dans ces moments là, il se laissait toujours faire.  
« Ne me laisse pas, Lisa. »

**Fin du flash back**

Elle lui murmura des ' je t'aime ' à l'oreille, espérant qu'il puisse l'entendre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne.

Ses pleurs se calmèrent, elle resta avec House jusqu'au soir. Wilson vint la chercher, la remmena dans sa chambre pour nettoyer ses brulures et changer ses pansements. La douleur était à la limite du supportable mais au moins, Cuddy se souvenait qu'elle était encore vivante.

Après une longue nuit d'insomnie, elle retourna dans la chambre 318 et retrouva sa place auprès de House. Elle lui chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille, lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Elle se remémorait chaque moment passé à ses côtés depuis Trenton et pleurait.

**Flash back**

Il était entré dans le bureau de Cuddy, l'air préoccupé.

« Le bouquin que je t'ai offert pour la pendaison de crémaillère qui n'a jamais eue lieu, tu l'as à portée de main, là, tout de suite ? »  
« Euh... Oui. Dans mon tiroir. » avait-elle répondu. « Pourquoi ? »

Il s'était quasiment jeté dessus, et en avait sorti le symbole de l'abandon de la reconquête du cœur de Cuddy. Il avait ouvert ledit symbole et avait grimacé à la vue du prénom de Lucas. Il avait pris un stylo rouge dans le pot à crayons de la doyenne et avait écrit un énorme ' I love you ' qui prenait toute la page, accompagné d'un cœur dessiné à la manière d'un enfant qui écrit un poème à sa maman. Sans laisser à Cuddy le temps de réagir, il avait rangé le livre en disant : « C'est quand même plus joli comme ça. » et s'était dirigé vers la sortie.

« Greg ! »

Il s'était retourné.

« Moi aussi ! » avait-elle susurré.

Et il avait souri.

**Fin du flash back**

La main de Cuddy effleura celle du diagnosticien, ses doigts s'entrelacèrent aux siens. Elle pleura encore parce qu'il ne réagissait pas à sa caresse. D'habitude, il serrait fermement sa main...  
S'il ne se réveillait pas, elle ne pourrait plus jamais apprécier ce genre de détails. Ça ne serait plus pareil. Elle serait toute seule.

Elle crut sentir House frémir.  
Non. Elle l'avait vraiment senti.  
Elle se redressa. Il ouvrait péniblement les yeux.  
Un bonheur sans nom l'envahit.  
Suivi d'une peur indescriptible.

_Et s'il m'avait oubliée ?_

* * *

_TBC..._


	4. Epilogue

**Spoiler** : Aucun  
**Commentaires**: Je manque d'inspiration en ce moment, alors la fic va se terminer ainsi. Peut-être qu'il y aura une suite.

* * *

_Et s'il m'avait oubliée ?_  
Il émergea doucement. Vit son regard paniqué. Il leva faiblement le bras pour caresser la joue de Cuddy. Elle embrassa la paume de sa main, des larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues, et il esquissa un petit sourire.

**Flash back**

« Où tu vas ? »  
House avait enfilé sa veste en cuir et allait sortir de la maison.  
« J'ai fait la connerie de laisser nos casques de moto dehors hier soir, et on nous les a volés. Donc je vais en racheter d'autres... »  
« Je viens avec toi. »  
Elle avait chaussé une paire de ballerines, avait confié Rachel à sa voisine, étant donné que ça ne leur prendrait qu'une petite demie-heure.  
« Sois prudent. » avait-elle recommandé à House en enfourchant la moto pour s'installer derrière lui.  
« Mais je suis toujours prudent, maman ! »  
« Plus que d'habitude, je veux dire... »  
Il avait démarré et elle l'avait serré très fort.  
Au bout d'à peine deux minutes, elle avait vu une forme rouge arriver à toute allure dans sa vision périphérique.  
Et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

**Fin du flash black**

« C'est ma faute. » lâcha House.

Il s'était allongé sur le flanc pour faire face à Cuddy, et il ne put pas la regarder dans les yeux en lui avouant sa culpabilité.

« Ne dis pas ça... » dit-elle en lui relevant le menton.  
« Mais si... »  
« Arrête de me contredire quand j'ai raison ! »

Il eut un léger sourire. Elle insista :

« On s'en est sortis à peu près correctement. Tout va bien. »  
« Oui... C'est vrai. » admit-il.

Cuddy caressa doucement sa joue, s'imprégnant du contact de sa barbe contre sa paume.

« Embrasse-moi encore. » requit-elle dans un murmure.

Il prit alors tendrement sa bouche entre ses lèvres, avec la pleine conviction que le traumatisme était loin derrière eux.

**FIN.**


End file.
